Warmth
by Nyandalee
Summary: It's all she's ever really wanted.


I don't usually upload my stupid stories to FF, but the teeny influx of notes this story received on tumblr gave me the courage to post it here, haha. I've been feeling kinda down lately, cause the Akuma no Riddle role play group I tried to create on tumblr has slowly been dying out, and I guess I turned to writing to deal with it. Anyway! The story is really short, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless.

Ok I'm a total fanfic noobie and I guess it won't let you hyperlink or paste in website names. Either way, image credit goes to 番場さん英さん on pixiv.

* * *

Sumireko sighed as she brought her cup to her lips. There was a dull pounding in her head, and while it wasn't as painful as her previous migraine, it still irked the blonde. The mansion had been in utter chaos that morning due to birthday preparations, and the constant shouting and shuffling footsteps soured her mood instantly. Her birthday celebrations were grand occasions where close friends and associates of the Hanabusas were invited to party the evening away; though that description made the event seem more lively than it actually was.

In truth, her birthdays were always black-tie galas. Servants would walk around offering drink and food to the attendees, and they would simply chat among themselves. If anything, it was more of an opportunity for CEOs and aspiring entrepreneurs to establish connections. Sure, the attendees gave her luxurious gifts, but she knew it was all a facade; impress the Hanabusa CEO's daughter with a high priced gift and win her father's favor.

_'As if money could buy what my heart desires.'_

She glanced towards the mansion. Through the windows, she could still see butlers and maids scrambling about, bickering at one another. It was childish, but she figured perfection didn't come easily.

A gentle breeze pulled her attention away from the disorderly scene. It was a warm breeze, but the blonde didn't mind. In fact, she quite enjoyed warmth. It was partially why she was out in the garden. The sun was high in the sky, but its heat wasn't overbearing—if anything, it felt as though each of the star's rays were peppering gentle kisses across her exposed skin.

The thought made Sumireko smile.

If there was anything on Earth that the blonde couldn't have, it was warmth.

She could feel heat in most parts of her body, but that would not suffice. Ever since she had lost her limbs, there was a feeling of emptiness. She had prosthetic limbs that far outclassed her normal ones, but no amount of superhuman strength, or other cyborg abilities could make up for the fact that she could no longer feel. It was a pity, really. One of the richest girls in the world, and she couldn't even remember what it felt like to grasp a hot cup of tea.

Her arms and legs were hers, but at the same time, they were not. She could control them; will them to do things that no other person's could do, but she could not feel.

When was the last time she was able to feel her father's hand as they walked through the garden? He was an intimidating businessman who devoted much of his time to his company, but he loved his daughter dearly. In the past, he would always clear a portion of his schedule, so he could spend time with his young daughter. Most of the time they would walk through the gardens, hand in hand, as the CEO told the girl about fairy tales; the tall, neatly trimmed hedges only adding to the magical effect.

But that had been long ago.

Sumireko looked to her hand. The metal beneath was very well hidden; if she suddenly suffered from amnesia, she doubted she would have been able to tell she had bionic limbs. Of course, she'd find out sooner or later, when she realized her sense of touch was missing. But that was beside the point. Another sigh escaped her lips, as she reached for her cup and took a sip of tea.

It was no surprise that her favorite drink was tea—anybody with a pair of working eyes would have been able to see that. While it wasn't an unusual preference, she still received the, "But why tea?" question. When faced with the inquiry, she would simply smile that serene smile of hers and say that it calmed her. It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the complete truth, either.

She enjoyed tea, simply because it had what she could not.

_'Warmth.'_


End file.
